New Generations
by FuzzyDerp
Summary: It all started when the two worlds collided, the world of Errin and the world of Vestroia. Three people, one from Errin and two from Vestroia, shall see their true forms and true past. Their friends will see truth. One will perish and rise again…
1. Generation 1, Season 1

Generation One Starts...

_Generation 1, Season 1_

* Told in Dan's point of view*

As Dan saw the black dragon coming toward him, he felt as if his whole body was changing.

Then...

Marucho: Dan! Dan! Wake up! Someone fell from the sky!

Dan: wha..?

As Dan looked outside, the boy had clearly fallen from the sky, his face on the grass.

The strange boy wakes up.

Dan: Hi. I'm Dan. Who are you?

?: I... Can't... remember...

?: Wait... *Takes something out of his pocket* It says my name is Shirukin...

Dan: Nice to meet you, Shirukin.

Marucho: Should we show him around?

Dan: Sure!

As Dan showed Shirukin around the resistance base, he felt that same pain he had. For a second, he thought that he had black dragon wings...! Wait! He saw something golden... a girl... with strangely pointed ears...

Marucho: this is Baron. Sometimes he can get carried away...

Baron: HI! I'm Baron! Can I have a hug?

Hmmm... Yes... it seems that Dan's transformation is taking place already. It gets cold here in the north of Sidhe Sneatcha, but Shirukin is next... and Marduk will take a new route on his journey of life. Akana is doing a great job observing them, (Thank goodness we were allowed to switch partners!) and Morrighan shall show herself to the world… in the final battle.

*Shirukin's point of view*

Shirukin was clearly freaked out by Baron, but he keeps on having dreams of a red dragon with two mouths... It had said to him that he was Slifer, the sky god. How could he be a god when he so sarcastic?

Shirukin: Dan? Are you alright?

Dan: Yeah... you didn't just see a Harpus, did you?

Shirukin: Um...no.

Mira: SCREAM!

Everyone:!

As they entered Mira's room, they saw that Mira had suddenly grown a dragon's tail. Surprisingly, it's green, even though her attribute is subterra.

Mira: What... is this!

Keith: Pinch me Marucho, I'm dreaming!

Marucho: *Pinches Keith really hard*

Keith: Not that hard!

Dan: So... maybe this had something to do with my dream?

Shun: What dream?

Dan tells of his dream...

A woman... with black feathered wings speaks with a powerful yet delicate voice...

?: Hello? Can you hear me?

?: Ah, yes, you can hear me... Take heed of this warning... Mira will be first of your friends to discover that she is a minority...

Dan: what do you mean by that?

?: You'll have to figure out yourself.

Suddenly, someone walks into the room.

It's a bear!

Bear: *Growl*

Dan: What's a bear doing here?

Night fall approaches...

The bear changes into a human with blond hair and blue eyes that seem to be holding in anguish...

?: I am Tarlach, the one who has been watching over you.

Shun: Have you been watching us everywhere?

Tarlach: Ever since you were born.

Baron: Even when we were in the bathroom?

Tarlach: Ugh! No way!

Marucho: Do you know about anything that's happening to Mira?

Tarlach: Yes. She is showing her god form.

Everyone: GOD FORM?

Tarlach: Yes. She is showing her minority god form.


	2. Generation 1, Season 2

_Generation 1, Season 2_

They looked down at Mira, now realizing that she is the goddess of nature... No wonder she understood her animal of a brother, but now, we go a different path. We shall see Marduk's story for a while... and soon these two stories will collide as one. It all started when Marduk was battling Shadow...

Marduk couldn't get up. He was badly wounded during the brawl.

Shadow. It must have been Shadow. He... used some kind of spell.

Shadow: HA HA! I'VE INTERNALLY WOUNDED YOU!  
Marduk: Ugh...

Shadow: CURSE! YOU SHALL BE A WOLF DURING THE NIGHT, AND HUMAN DURING THE DAY!

Marduk: I need to find a new future...

Shadow leaves and Marduk changes into a wolf.

Marduk was put in Talliteann Animal Force Prison.

Marduk: Why... why did I choose to brawl? I shouldn't have been so arrogant.

?: I... couldn't help but listen to your comments.

Marduk; Who are you?

?: I'm Akana. I watched over the brawlers with Tarlach as his observation partner.

Marduk: How did you get in here?

Akana: I'm part bird, you see. The guards thought I was an evil being called a fomor.

Marduk: How will we get out of here?

Akana: You'll see...


	3. Generation 1, Season 3

Marduk's story has just begun, but let's see how the brawlers are doing.

_Generation 1, Season 3_

*Dan's point of view*

It was kinda creepy how Mira grew that tail... It's just...that... What if this happens to all of us?

Suddenly, Shirikin screamed.

Shirukin: AAAAHHH!

Eveyone: What!

Shirukin had grown a dragon's hand...

Shirukin: maybe that dragon in my dream was right. Maybe I am one of the gods.

Suddenly, Dan saw that mysterious girl again. She had pointed ears, and aqua blue eyes that seem to be looking into your soul.

?: You've got to help us!

Dan: who are you?

?: I'm Akana. I'm at Talliteann animal control prison!

Dan: why?

Akana: Because I'm part bird. I think...

Dan: wait. are you one of those minority gods, too?

Akana: I... don't know.

The vision vanishes.

Tarlach: well, it seems Shirukin is a major god. He's Slifer, lord of the sky.

Shirukin: cool!

Mira: then, what am I?

Tarlach: you're the goddess of nature.

Mira: Makes sense, considering I'm a subterra brawler.

Dan: Guys!

Everyone: What?

Dan: we have to go to Talliteann... We have to go to Erinn.

Keith: Why?

Dan: Someone's in trouble. She could be a minority god.

Shun: why are you suddenly searching for all of the minority gods?

Dan: I feel like something bad is going to happen.

Dan knew this feeling. he had this feeling while brawling shuji in the very first episode. and he was right that time.

Marduk will soon realize all of the reasons he lost and won... Dan will find out who he is and visit the temple of Morrighan... and Drago will have a surprise waiting for him.

Marduk and Akana were waiting in their cages for the brawlers. But while they were waiting, Marduk was curious. Who was he, and why did he have a losing streak during the time when the brawlers were in the UBT?

Marduk: Akana, do you know who I am?

Akana: What do you mean?

Marduk: Like... do you know where I came from?

Akana: You're a dark knight from Erinn.

Marduk; What?

Akana: You're a dark knight. You serve goddess Morrighan but you think she betrayed you.

Marduk couldn't believe it. He was a dark knight.

Akana: Or, you could be Obelisk the Tormentor.

Marduk: Obelisk?

Akana: Basically, you could be a major god.

Marduk couldn't believe this either.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps.

The brawlers were here.

Dan: Marduk! What are you doing here?

Marduk: They thought I was an animal. How can you tell me apart from the other wolves?

Dan: I don't know... I just... sensed it.

Runo: come on! Let's get out of here!

Sunrise came and Marduk changed back into a human being.

Dan: So, how come you're a wolf at night?

Marduk: Shadow hexed me.

Dan: Really?

Marduk; Yeah, and it's permanent.

While walking, Dan sensed something else...

He sensed evil.


	4. Generation 1, Season 4

_Generation 1, Season 4_

Location: Sliab Cuillin Forest

*Dan's point of view*

Dan sensed evil in this forest. Something was there...

SMACK! A giant Black Dire Wolf had hit him! Wait, there was more from where that came from.

Julie: AAAAAAHHH! Ugly Monsters!

Shun: *Sigh*

Dan: Relax, Julie. It's just a wolf and it's... pack? HOLY CRAP!

Shirukin: This is going to be fun! :)

Dan felt something coming on. Claws, scales, horns.

?: ROAR!

Julie: AAAAHHH! Another ugly, icky, slimy, monster!

Shirukin: You've really got to stop screaming.

?: Grrrr...

Dan attacked those wolves. Strangely, it was really easy. He tore them apart with his claws... Wait. Claws?

Dan (thoughts): What's going on?

Julie: *pointing to Dan* OMG!

Shirukin: you've _really_ got to stop screaming!

Akana: Come beo, dragain mor...

Shirukin: What are you doing?

Akana: Don tu frestal duinn...

Shun: ...?

Akana: Lonsai seo a bethioich seo uafas agus dul do bealai.

Shirukin: what language is this? German?

Akana: Shirukin, It's Irish. We learned it in sixth grade!

Shirukin: Really? Oh, wait, you were in an honor class...

Dan could hear rumbling in the distance.

?: ROAR!

It was a group of dragons!

?: Did someone call us?

Akana: I did.

Shirukin: Wait... that Irish actually meant something?

Akana: *sigh*

Shirukin: What?

?: I am Legatus, a blue dragon from the regions of Zardine.

Shirukin: Blah, blah, blah, whatever.

Legatus: You want me to beat up that wolf over there? I'm hungry.

Shirukin: No, I can do this myself.

Shirukin beat that giant wolf up with his sword so easily, the wolf seemed like it was made out of sushi.

Dan: Roar?

Shirukin: It was easy, Dan.

Dan changed back into a human.

Dan: Whoa. What happened?

Shirukin: Oh, you turned into a -

Akana: *Covers Shirukin's mouth*

He felt this fury before. Who was he? Was he even human?


	5. Generation 1, Season 5

Well, it seems I got stuck traveling with a purple-haired nutcase, a huge blue dragon, and Slifer.  
And now for Drago's story...

_Generation 1, Season 5_

*Drago's point of view*

It was dark, and warm.  
Three eggs were packed together in a nest.  
These were Wavern's eggs. It was a shock when Wavern told him about them.  
He could hear guards.

Drago: Preyas?  
Preyas: Yes, Drago?  
Drago: Get me Mira.

Mira went up to Drago.

Mira: What is it that you want?  
Drago: Protect these eggs. I can't let them fall into the hands of Zenoheld or the 12 orders.  
Mira: I will do my best.

As Mira left to tend to the eggs, the sky became brighter.  
A lunar eclipse. At midnight.  
The eggs rattled and shook.  
If the eggs hatched at exactly midnight, there would be an enchantment upon them.  
Blessing or curse.

Mira: Drago, the red and black one is hatching. He seems to have hatched a bit early.

The egg revealed a black dragon.  
He had courage and bravery in his eyes.  
Kronos. His name would be Kronos.

Mira: It's exactly midnight. The silvery-pearl egg is hatching.

Out of the egg came a female dragon.  
She looked like Wavern, and could see the wisdom of the elders in her eyes.  
Kalia. Kalia was her name.

Mira: Drago, this egg is going to hatch late...  
Drago: Let's hope not too late.

The third egg was shrouded in shadow.  
It reavealed a skeletal dragon, like Naga.  
Nephros. It seemed like a good name for him.

Mira: They're so cute!  
Drago: They certainly are.

They could hear the guards coming.

Drago: Mira! I want you to take care of the young ones. It's not safe for them here.  
Mira: Are you sure, Drago?  
Drago: It will be the best for them.

Drago looked toward the entrance of the cave, and could see Mira running for her life.


	6. Generation 1, Season 6

Well, now we've seen Mira, so CAN I GET ON TO MY STORY NOW?

_Generation 1, Season 6_

*Shirukin's point of view*

He had seen Dan turn into a dragon. He was a dark green and had fins on his back.

He wondered why Akana decided to keep it a secert.

Tarlach: Well, i guess it's time to go to the Dragon Temple.

Akana: How will we get there?

Legatus: I'll fly you over there.

Everyone: THANKS!

Shirukin never saw the world like this before.

The great mountains seemed like teeny bumps on a sheet now.

Legatus: here we are, the Great Dragon temple in the region of Zardine!

Shirukin: ..?

Akana: Um… Legatus, Shirukin and the brawlers are milletians.

Legatus: Oh.

As Shirukin went inside the temple, he felt as if he were changing now.

He could see 3 doorways.

Legatus: Each one of you will take a different path.

One will be the fearsome Slifer, another graceful Ra.

The undead will be Obelisk.

Shirukin headed for the doors.

He ran as fast as he could, until he would be in a room.

Slowly...slowly...everything went black.

Where was he?

Who was he?

Was he really a god?

*This is the end of generation 1*


End file.
